I. Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the present disclosure relates generally to communications interfaces used for communications between electronic devices.
II. Background
Electronic devices have proliferated throughout society supporting a wide range of applications and uses. As the number and variety of devices expand, there is an increasing need for electronic devices to communicate with one another. In response to this need, various protocols have been proposed and adopted. In many instances, the protocols define signal levels, associated data representations and timing that are communicated between the electronic devices. Examples of these protocols include wireless communications, such as the 802.11 standards set forth by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) and BLUETOOTH®. Wireless signal protocols may also specify frequency and power levels. Others of these protocols are wire-based. In the event that a protocol is wire-based, a standardized physical connector may be required to effectuate communications between the devices. Various physical connectors, for example Registered Jack-11 (RJ-11), RJ-14, RJ-21, RJ-45, and RJ-49, have been used successfully for various purposes and protocols.
With the increase of mobile platform devices, and the increased functionality in each of these devices, data rates between peripherals have seen exponential growth. In this regard, the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI®) Alliance has recently proposed the M-PHY® physical layer standard defining a data rate of 10 Kbps to 5.8 Gbps per lane. The M-PHY standard is optimized for mobile applications, such as cameras, displays for mobile terminals, smart phones, and the like. However, while the M-PHY standard provides a serial interface technology with high bandwidth capabilities, the M-PHY specification deliberately avoids connector definitions and advocates for a permanent trace based connection between devices. Permanent trace based connections eliminate the flexibility of user desired connections.